


Don't It Always Seem to Go

by JasnNCarly



Series: Seth Rollins (Tyler Black) & You [25]
Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Tumblr, greygirlmoxley, wwe imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 20:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JasnNCarly/pseuds/JasnNCarly
Summary: You don't know what you got 'til it's gone.





	Don't It Always Seem to Go

“These are all amazing.”

“Thank you,” You hand over her huge bags and call out, “Carrie, you got everything locked up back there.”

“Yep!”

“Good, I’m locking up.” You retrieve your keys, only to hear the warning of a new customer, “I’m sorry, but we’re clo—”

He’s suddenly there, in the small boutique you had busted your ass for. Looking around at your offerings, which included the expensive bags the last customer just bought three of, Seth looks unfairly attractive. Jeans, sneakers, a logo t-shirt, and a baseball cap. Simple and attractive, the smug bastard.

“Wh—what are you doing here?” You approach him in pure disbelief, trying to be balanced on your high heels when you feel so lightheaded, “How—how did you even find me?”

“Google is amazing.” He teases, pleased by your blush, “Plus, we still have a couple friends in common.”

“…oh.”

You would have to thank those common friends later since they had presented you with such an awkward opportunity. Seth had been your friend when you were young, and you had tried to pursue something more, only to have him crush you with ‘I don’t feel that way about you.’ Before you knew it, he was wrestling around the States; you had moved to Atlanta to follow your fashion dreams. You were both in positions of individual accomplishment now, but you would never think you were important enough for him to seek you out.

“You own this place, huh?” He waits for your nod, smirking, “Good money?”

“Yeah, I’m living comfortably.” Was he sizing you up? What a dick! You move past him to lock the door, turning to see Carrie’s dropped jaw, “We’re good, hon. You can head out now.”

“O—okay.” She waves to Seth on her way out, clearly wanting to stay.

“Well, I appreciate you stopping by, but…” You gesture towards your surroundings, “Unless you’re here to buy something for a girlfriend, you’d probably be better off elsewhere.”

“Wow, that hurts.” Seth holds a hand to his chest as you go about your business, locking up your money in your office and getting your bag, “You don’t even want to get a cup of coffee or something? Have some girl talk like old times?” 

You don’t know what the point would be. He’s beyond moved on, even been engaged since your friendship had fizzled out. Nervously running a hand into your hair, you blow out a breath, “Sure. Why not? I’d love to be up for twenty-four hours.”

You hope he knew you were talking about caffeine and not something else; however, his smile was a not so subtle signal he thought differently. Rolling your eyes, you lead him out of the shop and to a nearby bistro. They were quick with service, and you needed to be on familiar territory.

As you walk, on a Friday night, you do not go unnoticed – even as you stand next to a gorgeous man. One man looks at you so hard that Seth glares at him while gingerly wrapping an arm around your waist. Your breath catches in your throat as you note how much stronger he’s gotten since you knew him, especially as your arm brushes his firm form.

Luckily, the two of you get a corner table outside; not enough to be seen, but you can feel the cool air without sweating his presence out. The two of you order and wait for a few minutes in silence until your drinks come. You mutually take a larger gulp before sitting back in your seats, hoping to loosen up.

“You definitely got past that awkward baggy clothes phase.”

You’re wearing black, skinny jeans and long sleeved red shirt that’s slightly loose in the arms; your mid-drift is revealed with the slightest movement, but the shirt reveals no cleavage. You wear a high ponytail, diamond studs, and rosy makeup. You thought you would be going to meet real friends tonight, not your foolish crush.

Seth’s eyes wander over you, a low hiss leaving his lips, “Looks damn good on you.”

A confidence surges through you as you shake your head, “None of this is necessary, man. You want to exchange numbers and pretend we’re friends again?”

“Pretend?”

“Yeah, pretend.” You pause as dinner is set in front of you, flashing the pretty boy waiter a smile; Seth notices, clearing his throat as the guy walks away, and you continue, “Look, you dropped me a long time ago, and I stopped thinking about you around the same time. So, could we just be honest here about intentions before I get really pissed off?” 

“Damn, your temper’s still alive and well.” Seth finishes the bite in his mouth, nodding after a moment, “All right, you said something a long time ago. I couldn’t get it off my mind. I heard we were in the same state again. I just wanted to see if…should we see each other again…if you’d see the same guy I was before this roller coaster.”

“You mean…the whole world champ thing?”

“Yeah.” He adjusts his hat, getting another drink, “It’s clear you do.”

His loneliness is suddenly palpable, so clear you can almost taste it. You wonder how much you missed in your years apart, since friends had a way of disappearing and returning. You could only imagine how desperate he must have been to contact you. The thought carries a bittersweet taste, but you ignore it.

“Your asshole tendencies are not the only thing I remember.” The announcement causes him to frown at you, “Seth, I remember us being really good friends until I made it really awkward, then you rejected me, and we went our separate ways.”

“Never to return again?” He signals the waiter for another drink, sighing, “You were right about everything, all right? Everything I wanted, I got. It all came with a cost, and I don’t think there’s anyone I can count on the way I used to.”

“So…I’m someone you want to count on again?” You would be damned if you ended up his friend that followed him like a puppy and believed him like a child; you offer a compromise, “Look, Seth, anything is possible. Even you having me in your life again, but we’re not kids anymore. I’m not going to be dragged around like I used to. So…you’re gonna have some work ahead of you if you want me to have anything to do with you.”

“It’s like that?” He’s amused by your nearly abrasive nature, but he seems oddly into it as he nods, “Where do you want me to start?”


End file.
